


【AC】【HC】Seduce

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·简单粗暴，rt，诱J.·pwp，浪太久没写了，复建.·看到了海参的pp，康康就弯了。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 14





	【AC】【HC】Seduce

康纳伏低了身体，留意脚下以防踩松瓦片引来警卫。离他和海尔森约定见面的时间还有不到半小时，他来早了一点，不过他足够小心，即便海尔森未事先把警卫遣开他也能在海尔森的房顶上呆够半小时不被发现，甚至距离他只有一屋顶之隔的海尔森也发现不了他。鹰眼之下，代表海尔森的蓝色和代表毫不知情的白色相当亲密的在一起，康纳猜测，或许是他的管家，毕竟白人的所谓社交季就要到了，海尔森得准备宴请包括查尔斯·李和他夫人女儿在内一干上等人。

这一次，也许海尔森会给他找个后妈？他该称呼那个女人为后妈吗？在他们父子已经私下和解的现在。康纳被自己这个念头弄得有些烦躁，鹰眼没办法告诉他海尔森究竟和对方在聊些什么，然后他很快发现了不对劲，鹰眼中的两个人并没有穿着衣服姿势别扭而且他们所在的那间房间的窗户诡异地没有透出灯光。

他们难道在……？

刺客轻手轻脚地攀住房檐，倒挂下身体把自己的影子藏在树影当中。今晚的夜色很好，不用点灯房间内的情况也一清二楚——

海尔森赤裸的双脚踩在地毯上，笔直的长腿同样没有布料覆盖，两瓣雪白的翘臀一前一后地动着，因着用力凹出两个漂亮的小窝。康纳呼吸一滞，他没做过这档子事，不代表他不清楚海尔森在做什么，做刺客的日子在别人的房顶上跑来跳去难免撞见这样的场面，只不过这次的主角是他的父亲。他的视线落在了环在海尔森腰上的那双腿上，脚掌略大，小腿结结实实地箍着腰，偏深色的肌肤衬得海尔森屁股更白了。康纳匆忙地移开视线，都怪今晚的月光过于明亮，给他的肌肤镀上了一层银膜。然后，他很快意识到有些事情不太对，那深色脚掌明显不属于一个女人！

僵硬着爬回了屋顶，康纳寻了个比较平整的地方坐下歪着头分辨海尔森是否结束了。他不多的认知中，从未想过海尔森会给他找后个男后妈的这种可能性。白人不是相当忌讳和厌恶这种事情吗？难道是因为圣殿骑士才无所顾忌？所以他找的对象才不是白人？康纳乱糟糟地抓不到头绪，海尔森的屁股突兀地又闯进他的脑海里，绷紧的、肌理分明的、在空气中一前一后地动着的。

又忽然，康纳想起前几次他半夜来找海尔森交流情报，海尔森总是顶着一头湿漉漉的头发披着睡衣带着一身皂角的清香坐在他身旁。他本以为这是海尔森信任他所以故作姿态，现在想来有可能是海尔森刚做完那档子事洗了个澡就出来见他。康纳有些生气，但又不知道自己气什么。

他侧着头听了半天，在屋顶上除了风吹树叶的声音什么都没有听见，跟从前他撞见的场面一点都不一样。海尔森连在床上都是这么无趣自律的人……康纳起了坏心，毕竟不是谁都有机会窥见圣殿骑士大团长的癖好，他也许能拿这个做把柄为兄弟会谋到一些好处。

再一次攀住屋檐，海尔森似乎和他的床伴滚进了床里，康纳所在的位置看不见任何画面，他只得悄悄地移动，全然忘记月光同样会把他的影子投到海尔森能够注意到的地方。

深肤色的男子骑在海尔森的身上上下起伏，及肩的黑发被人抓在手里，他的头被迫后仰露出脆弱的颈部，这样的疼痛之下一般人不会一声不吭，康纳这时才惊讶地发现他听不见声音不止是海尔森沉默无趣，骑在他身上的人嘴被布料牢牢地堵住，一点声音也发不出来。隐隐的，康纳觉得这人他似乎在哪了见过，他是海尔森的手下？康纳想到一个不可能的名字，随即又被自己否认，那人可是纯粹的白人。

骑在海尔森身上的人突然停下了动作，胸膛剧烈地起伏，四肢挣扎着，康纳几乎要以为海尔森掐住了他的脖子。过了好几秒那人才失去力气一样倒在一旁，海尔森的脚重新踩上地毯。

“你知道从怎么回去，对吧？”海尔森抓起床尾的浴袍披上，他盯着墙上的一块影子怔了一会，才又开口：“我让管家送你。”

康纳早在海尔森下床前就躲回了屋顶，此时海尔森转头看向窗外一切如常，他像什么都没有发觉一般把人带了出去，随后又有仆人来收拾一屋子的狼藉。康纳就是在仆人开窗透气时翻进了房间里，没有惊动任何人，他隐在角落里等着海尔森回来。

房间门再一次被打开，海尔森手里举着烛台照亮了他的脸，没有束起头发，潮湿的发梢让浴衣的领子深了一圈，清洗放松过后的男人脸上带着点慵懒，康纳能够感觉得到他心情很好。窗户没有关，风夹着海尔森身上的清香吹过康纳的鼻尖，那是他一贯能闻到的海尔森身上的味道。

“康纳。”海尔森反手关上门，他再无法注意到康纳的存在那是自欺欺人。

康纳从阴影中现身：“父亲。”他没有留意到自己的解释是此地无银，“我刚从天鹰号上下来，我记得我们约定的时间。”

“准时是美德。”海尔森不置可否，他直接地问，“你看见了多少？”

本来想把事情都瞒下去的康纳瞪大了眼睛，他没做好和海尔森谈论这种事情的准备。“我不会说出去，”大男孩别扭地说，“我知道人们对这种事情的看法，我不会用这个威胁你。”

“我并不担心这个。”海尔森踟躇地开口，“我很高兴你没有偏见。”

康纳抿着嘴，两人之间陷入长久的沉默。海尔森盯着康纳的脸，想从上面寻找到一点痕迹，最后他叹了口气，把烛台放到了床头柜上。“你需要好好地洗个澡了。”他说，康纳的沉默把他的好心情全部打消了，他今晚连谈公事的心情都没有。海尔森刚想伸手去拉墙上的铃把管家唤来给康纳准备浴室，听见身后传来一句，“做这种事情真的那么有意思吗？”

以为康纳会从此疏远他甚至与他决裂的海尔森震惊地回头，原来康纳并没有发觉他最隐秘的秘密。

“因人而异。”海尔森像盯着猎物一般盯着康纳，“耽于欲望的人成不了大事。”他的声音比平时低沉，犹如林中蓄势待发的老狼：“你从未做过？连自己动手都没有过吗？”

大男孩被问得面红耳赤，磕磕绊绊地说：“我自己做过。只有很少的几次而已。”他很难对海尔森开口说，因为小时候查尔斯·李对他做过的事情导致他根本无法接受别人的碰触，他的父亲的手掌是个例外。

“哦，很抱歉，一般这种事情的启蒙也该是由父亲来做的。”海尔森一屁股坐到床上，“你有什么疑问可以对我说，让我尽到一点做父亲的职责也好。”

康纳张了张嘴，他想问的太多了一时半会不知道先问哪一个，大男孩就这样又呆呆地站在那里。海尔森体贴地没有催促，拿起床头柜上常备的红酒给他们一人倒了一杯。他把酒杯塞进刺客手里，问：“你自己做是什么感觉？”

“嗯？”

“我想，你可能有些……不得章法，否则不会问出刚才那个问题。”

康纳从喉咙里发出一些代表反对的呼噜声：“我没有你想的那么无知！我看过别人怎么做！”他迎着海尔森的目光，降低了音量：“并没有别人说的那样无比的快乐、愉悦……我承认事后令人放松，可过程和结果都远远比不上我狩猎获得猎物帮助族人过冬的喜悦。”

海尔森小小声地“哦”了声，然后犹豫着说：“你的身体需要一定时间和次数去适应那种感觉，刚开始确实会显得乏味。但是你得知道，这是身体的本能，我们无法拒绝它。”他向康纳招招手，示意他坐到自己的身旁。“正如我所说的，你果然不得章法。”

刺客本能地觉得自己应该头也不回地逃开，但是海尔森身上传来的带着他体温的香味诱惑着他。一只无形的手推着他的后腰让他坐到了海尔森的床上。他抓着酒杯，低头看着脚下的地毯，海尔森赤裸的脚趾闪进他的视野。康纳猛地灌了口酒，他渴极了。“和随便谁做那种事，都能感到快乐吗？”

“不。”海尔森坚定地说，“那是完全不同的体验，和自己喜爱的人、和陌生人、用自己的手，这是三种完全不同的感受。”轻抿了一口酒后，大灰狼露出了尾巴：“你为何不亲身体验一次？如果你没有对象的话，我可以帮你安排。”

“刚才的那个……”

不等康纳说完，海尔森急忙打断他，他可不能让一个妓子揭穿他的秘密。“那不过是个临时的床伴，只比陌生人好上那么一些。”

“我知道妓女的存在，他们中间有很多好人。”

海尔森惊讶地挑眉，似乎不明白为何康纳没有被他那些所谓的“朋友”生吞活剥过。“我只是极其偶尔地找他发泄一番，我先前对你说过，这是身体的本能我们没有办法拒绝它，但是我们可以控制它，让它保持在适当的理性的范围。”

“听起来似乎是你们圣殿的理论，”康纳撇嘴，似乎在说别企图通过这个给我灌输你们圣殿的东西，“不少刺客导师都留下精彩的风流韵事，包括爷爷，可我还是不能理解……”

“那只能证明，做爱确实是一件快乐的事情，会让很多人沉溺其中。”

康纳盯着海尔森开合的唇瓣，被月光浸染的肌肤突兀地回到他的脑内，下意识地想用自己的舌头舔掉对方唇上沾染的酒液。然后他确实那么干了，康纳倾过身去吻住海尔森喋喋不休的嘴。

没有经验的男孩的吻是纯洁干净的，他只晓得用自己的嘴唇去触碰父亲的嘴唇，再进一步不过是加重力道紧紧地压下，把粗重的呼吸喷到对方脸上。

海尔森脸上闪过错愕的表情，他那见不得光的念头，他有意无意的引导，然而在这一刻真正降临时，他所有的杂念都消失了。蛰伏的老狼在这一刻咬上了猎物的喉咙，海尔森不等康纳起身，伸手摁住他的后颈伸出舌头撬开了男孩厚实的唇，在男孩意识不到这一切不应该发生之前把他拉进快乐的陷阱。

来不及体会什么，康纳被海尔森拽着跌进新换的床单中，手上的酒杯失手掉在了地毯上，他没空去拯救地毯，他的世界被海尔森占满了。大男孩试着伸出舌头回应他，舌尖刚碰上就被父亲的烫到了一般缩了回去又再被对方拉扯回来。

他之前是怎么用这么火热的唇舌对他吐出那些冰冷的话语？

康纳反客为主，舌头侵入对方的口腔舔舐着黏膜，从舌根生出的液体被他尽数搜刮吞下。他感觉得到海尔森似乎在笑，胸膛震得厉害，然而康纳才不管，食髓知味地和父亲的舌头玩耍了好几个回合才迷茫地停下来分开。

“Good.”海尔森哑着嗓子夸他，手指扯着他的头发比他微微仰起，一口咬住康纳的喉结，用牙齿舌头和嘴唇一齐对付它。毫无经验的刺客被陌生的感觉刺激得把身体直接送进海尔森的怀里，他第一次觉得刺客的制服粗糙得要命。

儿子直接的反应让海尔森欣喜，解开刺客腰带把那件脏兮兮的外套丢到地上，他就得到了一个半裸的刺客导师。康纳不喜欢在刺客外袍内穿衬衫的习惯便宜了海尔森，被剑柄磨出茧子的手掌毫无阻碍地落到胸口上，指尖反复拨弄着乳头，原本柔软的部位很快挺了起来。康纳的喉结上下滑动，细碎的哼声从嘴唇中泄出，他是个诚实的处子，他爱这个。

海尔森乐于满足儿子的喜好，他用舌头替代了自己的手指，空出来的双手则负责把被困在裤子里的小康纳释放出来。仅仅是几个吻而已，康纳已经硬得不行，发育良好的下身让海尔森解开他裤子的动作都变得有些艰难。

温热的掌心贴上下身致命要害时，康纳才如梦初醒，慌乱地按住海尔森的手腕，“等等……”

“什么？”海尔森渐渐冷了下来，如果康纳确实不想要他的话，他绝对继续不下去。

“我没有不想要。”男孩深色的耳朵烫得厉害，“只是，我不想就这样、”他咬着唇努力搜刮词汇，“我想要清楚地看见整个过程。”

他绝对不明白自己说的话又多大的杀伤力。海尔森顺势把脱到一半的裤子给扯了下来，才稍微让开身让儿子有点活动空间。

失去了裤子的遮挡，康纳两腿之间的肉棒直指着空气，而大腿上搭着的那根不属于他的沉甸甸的东西更让他浑身难受。“你……就一直没在浴袍下穿件裤子吗？”他想到了前几次会面的情形，他的手不受控制地插进父亲两腿之间，他倒没那么大胆直接摸上海尔森阴茎，只用同样粗糙的手指感受对方大腿内侧的细腻。

“为什么要在浴袍下穿裤子？”海尔森回答得理直气壮，毫不为此感到羞愧。

“你光着下半身见我——”康纳再一次想起海尔森光裸的屁股，还有此前他从未在意过，藏在那阴影下的巨物，康纳发誓他的脸绝对能煎熟鸡蛋了。这个认知让他自己的阴茎瞬间完全硬起，在胸口乱撞的情绪突然有了发泄口：他撞上去不知轻重地咬住父亲的唇。“你早就想这么干了。”

海尔森勾勾嘴角：“我以为你看见那个妓子的脸就意识到了。”

康纳这才反应过来他之前熟悉的感觉从何而来，他鸵鸟一般地闭上了眼。

凑过去亲亲儿子的嘴角，海尔森终于能够正大光明地说：“你说想清楚地看见整个过程，那就别闭上眼睛。”

康纳羞恼地低吼，漂亮的棕色眼睛瞪着他的父亲。“我知道步骤，如果你只能告诉我这些的话我可就不奉陪了。”拦住他去路的是海尔森的手掌，宽大的掌心足够把康纳的龟头全都包裹在掌心，就着先前流出的那一点前液狠狠地转了几圈。尖锐的快感逼着康纳惊叫出来，带着凉意的想被针扎的电流窜遍全身。疼痛是他第一感受，然而在海尔森及时停下动作把沾满液体的掌心展示给他看时，康纳不可置信地喊了出来：“这不可能！”

“你的身体天生的知晓什么是快感，你要做的就是认识它，我的儿子。”海尔森有些得意，沾满液体的掌心轻柔地包裹住康纳的柱身，康纳发出一声呻吟就赶忙咬住嘴唇。

“你可以叫出来，人都被我打发走了。记得吗？这可是我跟你秘密会面的时间。”海尔森放开他，从枕头下面摸出一个小瓷瓶，在康纳不明所以的注视中拔开塞子倾倒瓶身，里面装的精油落在康纳火热的阴茎上，激得他又呻吟出声。

“我知道刚才那个对你这样的处男来说太过刺激了。让我看看你平时是怎么对待自己的？”

男孩青涩地握住自己的阴茎，在海尔森低沉的声音的引诱下，把刚才落下的精油细细地涂匀。精油倒得太多了，在他的小腹上积成小洼，康纳不得不连自己的双球都涂上一些，他下意识地不想浪费。

海尔森看着他动作，刚才发泄过的身体再次兴奋得微微发抖，他不怕吓到自己的男孩了，扯开浴衣挤进对方的双腿之间，强势地把自己硬得发疼的阴茎一并送进男孩的手里。康纳几乎是立刻就理解他这动作是什么意思，顺从地把两根阴茎贴到一块包在手中，这下精油倒是能刚好用完了。

被海尔森的影子罩着无法让康纳看清过多的东西，他只能用手感受沉甸甸的阴茎的形状。拇指绕着龟头划过一圈，再用食指和拇指绕成圈——竟然无法围住整个柱体——康纳略感吃惊，其余的手指搭在柱身上，从头撸到底。不知道康纳是在悄悄丈量他的尺寸，海尔森被他动作取悦了，发出不小的哼哼声。

原来他的父亲也是会在情事中出声的。康纳更新了自己的认知，他偷偷观察海尔森的表情，企图知晓自己哪个动作更让他开心。这小心思被海尔森发觉了，他由衷地升起一股自豪，他的儿子淳厚体贴并不是只耽于自己取乐的类型。“康纳，多照顾照顾自己。”他有心教导康纳一些技巧，便用自己的手盖住康纳的带着他动作，手指灵巧地在男孩的阴茎上转动，逼出他越发紧促的呻吟。康纳的手无意识地松开，挺着腰把自己往海尔森手里送，身体不由自主地贴近父亲发出幼兽受伤般的叫唤。

他才刚夸过这小子体贴，结果被他接手就爽得不知道自己在哪里了。海尔森恶劣地退开自己，双手都裹住康纳的分身，一手包住前端打磨另一手来到根部，拇指贴住他双蛋之间的部位狠狠地揉起来，其他四指却相反地在囊袋表面若有似无地刮骚。

在到某个临界点时，康纳极其抗拒地挣扎了起来，手用力想要推开海尔森盖在他龟头上的手掌。“不、太疼了、这不是，这跟我自己弄的时候不一样……”康纳语无伦次地喊着，眼前的光亮却越来越亮，他真的有点疼，可又麻又凉的快感让他难以逃离父亲的掌心，他为自己的行为感到一丝羞耻，这是他第一次在别人面前射出来。

“让你的身体记住这些感觉。”海尔森没有停下来，迎着康纳涣散的目光吻上了他的嘴唇。被父亲亲吻的触感还没从康纳的唇上消失，他张着嘴无声地射了海尔森一手。

年长的男人没有取笑小处男，捏着他的根部往上又挤出几滴精液后才收回手。“嘘，不用急着说话。”他体贴地用没有沾上液体的另一只手缓缓摩挲儿子的腰侧，年轻充满活力的身躯，在这样温柔地爱抚下又颤栗着抖了抖。

等刺客从高潮的酸麻中回过神来，他发出懊恼的低吼，他是记住了那些快感，可他完全没有记住海尔森是怎么做到的。康纳瞟见父亲依旧硬挺的阴茎，吞了吞口水，他知道事情远远还没有到结束的时候。

“继续吧，父亲。”

“哦？”

“……”康纳怀疑海尔森就是想听他说那些羞耻的词汇，“干我，操我的屁股，就像你先前对别人做的那样。”

“那就让我继续教导你吧。”康纳的脸快红出了血，为了避免他把自己闷死在床上，海尔森给了他一个借口，或者说，情趣。找到先前那个装满油的瓷瓶，海尔森问：“你知道我接下去会做什么对吧？”海尔森的手指滑进康纳饱满臀瓣间的缝隙，顶着柔软的褶皱轻轻地摩擦，“我们得先用指把这里打开。”

“我知道。”

“哦？”

“我见到过……”

“喜欢偷窥的小变态。”

“才不是！我只是路过的时候看了一眼！”

“看一眼能知道那么清楚？刺客导师都堕落了。”

康纳发出羞恼的怒吼：“如果你不行就换我来，反正学起来都一样！”

海尔森顺着炸毛的狼崽的毛撸了又撸，“别想没学会就想以下犯上。”海尔森跪坐在床上，抄起康纳的腰把他往自己身上带，康纳本能地配合着抬了抬身体，两条长腿舒服地分开架在海尔森的大腿上。海尔森哪可能让狼崽等待，他顶在康纳胯下的老二早就疼得要命，一股脑把瓷瓶里剩下的油都倒在了掌心全糊进对方的股缝里。

“嗷…”狼崽子被冰凉的油糊了一屁股，裹着油的手指黏黏腻腻地在他股缝间滑动，好像被某种活在深海里的生物缠上，“父亲……”他扭了扭腰，服软地叫了一声。

海尔森很想就这么不管不顾地冲进去，可他害怕弄疼了狼崽子给他留下不好的记忆后，康纳连他的靠近都不接受了。“如果不想用我的手指，那你就得自己来。”摩挲了许久的食指接着润滑顶进了康纳的后穴。那并不难受，康纳紧张地感受指节在身体里缓慢推进的感受，直到整根手指都送了进去，他才和海尔森一起悄悄地松了口气。

舔了舔嘴唇，康纳无师自通地抖了抖屁股，温暖柔软的内壁裹住海尔森的手指，穴口一收一放生生又把指头吃进去了一丝。年长者克制住了自己，把手指拔出来只留一个直接在里面，在穴口搔了搔才又贴着内壁连根没入。

一根手指的抽插康纳很快就适应了，像被温水一点点浸泡，他舒服地哼哼。海尔森加上了第二根手指，两指并在一起用同样的力度进出。因为润滑足够，只略微有些饱胀感，康纳不知轻重地催促海尔森快点。“我觉得我准备好了。”他说。

“是吗？”他拔出手指，扶着阴茎用圆润的龟头轻轻顶了顶依旧紧紧闭着的后穴，他都没有打算进去，只想吓唬吓唬他的男孩。被粗大的头部顶着，康纳觉得一股巨大的压迫感袭来，顶得他的胃都有些沉重，微微的撕裂感从穴口传来，他才猛然想起海尔森的阴茎他单手都无法圈住。

“父亲，等等！”他用手抹了抹自己的屁股，手指沾满了油后才往自己的穴口捅去，因为姿势的关系他只能没入一两个指节。“你得手把手再教教我。”

海尔森又一次为康纳的举动感到惊喜，他从没想过他以为的青涩男孩会如此诚实。原先的两根手指带着新加入的伙伴，终于把刺客的穴口撑开了一个小洞。

“这里会有一个地方，被碰到的话，你会感觉非常舒服。”海尔森的手指夹着康纳的，在他屁股里一勾一放，一寸一寸地摸索康纳的敏感点。男孩急切地喘着，好像海尔森手指摸过的每一个地方都是他说的敏感点所在，温热的甬道在手指的进进出出后变得又滑又湿。“不过一时半会找不到也没关系，以后你有得是时间探索。”海尔森觉得自己无法再忍耐了，他抽出手指握住自己的硬物，抵上未来得及合拢的穴口，硬生生把头部挤了进去。

作为刺客，康纳经受过很多种疼痛，可他没有想过世间竟然还有这样，仿佛要把他撕成两半又要把他包裹亲吻的胀痛。海尔森没有犹豫，借着润滑一口气把自己全捅了进去。

油到得太多了，一声夸张的水声在房间里回响，把康纳刚想发出的痛呼堵了回去。大男孩觉得尴尬极了，他是有些疼，可这水声又像泄露了他的心思，令他脑袋发晕，他想海尔森再来一下。

然而这回海尔森没有读到康纳的心，他停了下来，双手托住男孩傲人的胸肌，手指把玩着上面硬成石子的乳尖。

“啊……”男孩头一回知道上下被夹击又是这样一番滋味，酥麻的快感抵掉了下身的疼痛，只有欲求不满的渴望袭向他。他主动扭起腰，吐出海尔森的老二，然落回去，让那根火热的棍子重新插入。康纳和海尔森同时发出一声短促的呻吟，老狼放弃了给猎物喘息的时间，掐住儿子的腰，抽插的动作陡然加快。

康纳再也无法控制自己，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟和抽插的水声此起彼伏，他不由得怀疑站在庄园外值夜的圣殿骑士也能听见自己的叫声了。原住民男孩年轻结实的身体在浅色的床单上被装得犹如风中的落叶，蜜色的肌肤上凝出的汗水就像珍珠般衬得这具躯体更加诱人。这比海尔森想象中的更加美好，他小心地调整了一下姿势，硕大的头部恰好擦过前列腺的位置，康纳猛地抖起了腰，像溺水了一般四肢在空气中乱挥，好不容易抓住海尔森的手臂就像抓住浮木一样紧紧地抱住。他手下的力气很大，海尔森吃痛地暂停了动作，怒气冲冲地瞪着不识好歹的刺客。

“你做了什么？”康纳的眼里充满了泪水，他被刚才的快感吓到了，这跟方才的又全然不同。

海尔森这才回过味来，他刚才戳到的位置就是康纳的敏感点了。“就是那里康纳，能让你爽上天的位置。”他放弃装模作样的文雅用词，粗俗不堪的词汇不断往外蹦，“爽就叫更大声，爸爸喜欢听。”

男孩脸上升起酡红，他先前明明就堵着妓子的嘴巴！康纳软绵绵地朝海参丢了个眼刀，被泪水充满的眼刀全无杀伤力。年长者重新按住他的腰，一个挺动，肉棒尽数没入重重地打上先前的位置。

“唔……父亲……啊啊……”刺客的眼角留不住泪珠滚进了床单里，他得在尖叫和呼吸中寻找合适的节奏，这对处子来说太难了。

海尔森拉起康纳的双腿搭到肩膀上，下身疯狂地进出，囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音连成一片，刺客导师那双能够绞杀人的腿现在一点力气都没有，无力地挂在海尔森身上，随着抽插有一搭没一搭地轻敲着海尔森的后背。这就像是给海尔森鼓励一样，他发狠地干得更深，企图把囊袋也操进去。康纳的身体非常诚实，既不舍得那肉棒戳不到位置又怕戳到点上时他无法理解的快感，无意识地迎合起了海尔森的动作，配合地收缩扩张好让肉棒打上到他希望的地方。

被快速操弄的刺客导师嗯嗯啊啊说不出完整的话来，他感觉得到有什么东西快到临界值了，脚背一点点绷紧脚趾蜷缩，他不知道那道白光是什么时候降临。

海尔森在康纳高潮的时候就被夹得射了出来，男孩后穴剧烈收缩绞得他失了神，无意识绷紧的大腿恰好卡住他的脖子，略微窒息的体验即便经验再丰富也无法抵挡。但海尔森的情况总算比初次就被操射的小处男好上一点，康纳张着嘴吐出的舌头一时竟忘了收回去，眼神涣散，若不是胸膛剧烈的起伏，他差点以为他死掉了。

把康纳的腿从自己肩上放下，海尔森将阴茎拔了出来，在他的老二完全离开康纳的身体时，康纳竟然又被刺激得浑身颤栗。

“好孩子。”做父亲的很满意自己的成果，温暖的大掌一下下抚摸儿子高潮后的身体。他发誓只是好奇，又用两指夹住康纳胸口硬得不行的乳头拿指尖一刮，刚射出一波的小刺客又绷着身体射出几股精液。

海尔森的声音唤回了康纳一点神志，他眨了眨眼，还没来得及把口水吞下去，海尔森放在他胸口的手指触碰到了某个开关，让他的眼前再一次被白光笼罩。

康纳彻底清醒过来时发现自己已经被清洗过一遍，被海尔森抱着半躺在充满热水的浴缸里。

“感觉不错？”海尔森轻笑的声音传来，胸膛震动带起的水波打在康纳的皮肤上让他觉得一阵发痒。

“我说不好。”康纳回答，他看向海尔森，“我发现我只记得最开始的部分，那让我感觉最好。”

“哦？”海尔森板起脸，他可不太喜欢这个答案。

“我是说，您的吻让我沉醉到现在。”

“该死的，你从哪里偷听到这句台词？”

“我也学过文学！”康纳抗议道，“那么你到底要不要再亲我？”

“当然。我还有太多的东西要教你。”海尔森勾住他的下巴，低头亲了上去。

END.


End file.
